This invention relates to variable mat structures with volatilizable chemicals used for area insect repellent devices.
Generally, such devices include a plate which is heated upon which is carried a mat with volatilizable chemicals thereby releasing the chemicals either naturally with heat or with a fan assist. The prior art devices include means to replace the mats when all the repellent chemical has been volatilized therefrom, and replacing mats is simply replacing one for another.
In view of the varying environments in which area repellent devices may be used, variable thickness mats and/or mat structures made of a plurality of individual layers may provide broader and more versatile effects which, heretofore, have not been available.
It is an object of this invention to provide variable mat structures more adaptable to different environments and different uses.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mat structure which is capable of volatilizing chemicals without requiring a heating plate.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a mat structure which is either of variable thickness or comprising multiple layers, all of which are held in a holder suitable to adjust to the size of the mats as they are utilized.
Yet another object of this invention is to adjust the temperature that reaches the multilayer structure to better be suited to the chemicals in the mats and/or to provide an alternate source of heating the mats.
Another object of this invention is to provide mats where the active ingredient is heated to a lower temperature, thereby allowing volatilization at the lower temperature, which may have advantageous uses.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.
Still further, the above objects may also be realized by providing either a single thicker mat and a holder for it, or a mat structure comprising a plurality of mats, all of which need to be accommodated in portable area repellent devices.